Izoku
The Izoku are the main antagonists in the 2011 Japanese anime film Children who Chase Lost Voices (also known as "Journey to Agartha" in the United Kingdom). They are a race of monsters native to the world beneath the Earth's surface, Agartha. Although the Izoku are hostile, they actually form the balance within Agartha. History The Izoku debut when they first approach Asuna in her sleep, after she and Mr. Morisaki arrived in Agartha. The Izoku brings Asuna to an ancient ruin where she wakes up and finds a young native girl of Agartha named Mana, who was also kidnapped by the Izoku. As Asuna tries to find a way out, Mana points out the Izoku appearing from a darkened area. As the Izoku corners Asuna and the Agartha native, Asuna discovers the Izoku are susceptible to light as the sun is shining above them. As Asuna and Mana try to reach for the exit above as the darkness closes in but are unable to, Shin, another native who Asuna met in her world, rescues them after he sensed her presence with his crystal. They then flee as the ruins continue to darken, allowing the Izoku to give chase. Once the Izoku corners the trio by a cliff, the three of them jump into the river below, with two of the Izoku still on their trail. Asuna and Shin believe they are safe, but then one of the two Izoku stabs Shin and then faces Asuna. Asuna, on the other hand, stands up to them and swims after Shin. Later in the movie, Asuna and Mr. Morisaki arrive in a local village whose elder allows them to stay there one night. While staying with him, the elder explains to Asuna that the Izoku are a species that hates light and water, but are part of the structure that maintains Agartha's shape. Once Asuna and Morisaki leaves the village on a boat, they notice the Izoku nearby but try to ignore them, as the Izoku cannot cross into water. Asuna and Morisaki search for the Gate of Life and Death until they are attacked by the villagers. Luckily, Shin appears and fights the villagers off. Morisaki climbs down a steep cliff as he continues on his venture to find the Gate of Life and Death to resurrect his deceased wife Lisa while Asuna was too afraid to come along. Asuna decides to turn back and return to the surface after Morisaki gave her a gun to defend herself with, but is then being chased by the Izoku. One of the Izoku grabs Asuna by the neck and reveals its mouth as it is about to devour her. Just then, Shun appears and saves Asuna from the Izoku before the sun rises, causing the Izoku to flee into the shadows. It is unknown what has happened to the Izoku afterwards, as they were not seen from the rest of the film. However, they are likely to still be dormant there. Category:Dark Forms Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Kidnapper Category:Humanoid Category:Multi-Beings Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Stalkers Category:Force of Nature Category:Genderless